A Very Big Sword Indeed
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Ashe accuses Tryndamere of having a small sword. He decides to teach her how very wrong she is.


GUYS I WASN'T DEAD. PLEASE ENJOY THIS.

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

A Very Large Sword Indeed

Ashe x Tryndamere

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Stop getting caught." Ashe muttered under her breath to her political husband, Tryndamere. He scowled at her before turning and heading off towards top lane.

"Don't tell me what to do." He yelled towards her back. Ashe made an obscene hand gesture back at him. She usually was always dignified, but ever since she had married _him, _she had… changed. She sighed as she stood in her lane, farming on the never-ending troops of purple minions that headed towards her. Her laning partner, Soraka, offered friendly advice and healing. Suddenly, Ashe noticed that Tryndamere was in trouble. Despite their constant fighting, she actually cared for him and he held a certain soft spot in her heart. Not that she would ever admit it. Lifting her bow, Ashe shot a gigantic freezing arrow across the map, hoping it would save him. But, seconds later, she heard the ominous voice of the announcer, letting her know that he had been slain.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Now my score is worse." And it was true. He was now 0/2. Tryndamere usually never was so mad about playing badly, but this time, Ashe was on his team and for some reason, something deep inside him wanted to impress her.

"I told you…" Ashe said, as she looked towards base just in time to see him respawn. There was just something about his face that she liked. "Be careful next time okay? I don't want to lose, but Kayle now has two kills. She's pretty scary when fed." When Ashe turned her head back to the lane, she saw Soraka, with about a hundred health left. "Oh, Soraka!" She exclaimed as she shot a flurry of arrows towards the fast advancing enemy Ezreal and Janna. Soraka managed to flash out from Ezreal's mystic shots and survived with eight health. "Whoops." Ashe sheepishly said, knowing that the near death was her fault.

"Oops indeed! I could have died!" Soraka shrilled through gritted teeth. "Stop watching Tryndamere. Get your head in the game!" She finished just as her recall took her back to base.

"Yeah, Ashe, take your own advice. Stop _feeding_." Tryndamere smirked from his lane.

Shyvana butted in. "Oh, you two, stop arguing!" She instructed as she killed the wraith camp. "You can flirt somewhere else, after the game is over!" She heard the snickers come from mid lane, where Veigar currently farmed.

He cackled cockily, as he sent out a Baleful Strike at a minion. "Don't worry guys, I may be small, but I can carry you all! Plus, this Annie is terrible."

It had been twenty minutes into the game, and it didn't look like either team was in a huge lead. The team score was 10 – 10. But it really didn't seem like Tryndamere was going to be winning his lane any time soon. Shyvana made her way up to top, where she sent out a ping to his summoner, letting him know of the incoming gank. But he didn't notice when she attacked.

"Enemy killing spree."

"Tryndamere, what the hell, man?" Shyvana yelled, losing her cool completely. Before he could respond, he died. _Again._

"Enemy double kill!"

"TRYNDAMEEEEEEREEEE!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Tryndamere and Ashe walked out of the summoning chamber. "Alright, Ashe, I'm sorry! This is like the millionth time I've apologized. Get off my case already." A large scowl sat on Ashe's pretty face, distorting her features.

"Your case? Who am I, Caitlyn?" (No, mumbled Tryndamere.) "I really wanted this win against Ezreal. He was being a cocky SOB and I just wanted to kick his ass but nooo! You just have to go and feed!" Kayle had eventually destroyed top tower and had gone on to butt-fuck Ashe and her entire team. Needless to say, they surrendered.

"Hey, calm down, okay? It was just one game." He hated her PMS more than anything.

Ashe completely ignored him as she continued her tirade, "I bet the only reason you have such a big sword is because you have a tiny penis!" And now, she had crossed a line. "If you even have a penis!"

"Excuse me?!" He quipped back, his face now flaming with anger. "How would you know if I don't have a penis?" They had never consummated the marriage. Tryndamere swore loudly as he wrapped his powerful arms around Ashe's body, picking her up easily and holding her in a princess-like hold. "You are coming with me." He headed towards his room, reaching it in a matter of seconds. He blew open the door with one heavy kick, and made a beeline straight towards the large double bed that sat next to the wall. The door swung shut behind them. He flicked the lights on. The room was flooded with light.

Tryndamere threw Ashe onto the bed and she watched him with wide eyes. He towered over her as he fumbled with his belt buckles. When they were loose, he dropped his pants at lightning speed. And, holy _fuck _was he big! He stroked it lightly, watching her expression. She felt the tingles begin in that secret spot between her legs and she felt a sudden urge to satisfy herself. He noticed her squirm and he smirked.

"Well, that's that." He made an action to pull his pants back up, knowing perfectly well that she was already turned on and couldn't resist. Ashe suddenly felt extremely horny.

She pouted. "What, you're just going to leave me like this after doing that?" She stuck out her bottom lip like a child. Tryndamere almost chuckled, for it gave her usually-serious face a lighter touch. But he still pulled his underwear over his growing boner.

"Yep." He really wanted to take her right then and there but his ego and pride was more important. He could see her hands trembling with excitement. And really, that puppy-dog look in her eyes was so enticing. He gave into his instincts. Leaving his pants hanging loosely around his ankles, Tryndamere dragged her off the bed and pushed her against a wall. He roughly pressed his lips onto hers. He could feel her hesitation, but a few seconds later, it disappeared. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, and another pressed against against the wall. Her thin arms were wrapped around his torso. Her lips were soft, and tasted sweet.

Ashe dropped a hand, and teasingly touched his now-fully-hard erection. She moved her finger along the cloth-covered length, feeling him moan into her mouth. Tryndamere pulled away. "Suck it." He commanded to her. She smiled coyly before bending down, pulling his boxers down in the process. He stepped out of his pants after, kicking them in an unknown, random direction. She stuck out a tongue and licked the tip of the beast that was before her. her slender fingers wrapped around the long shaft of the penis, as she let out a small breath onto it. Freljord, it was big…

Ashe still remembered when she had first entered the League, and the female champions had had that horrid orientation process. They had invited several male summoners to a lavish room, and then they had their way with them. Ashe didn't do much that night, she had just watched and learned. But none of those men had such magnificently enormous members. She felt quite pleased that her husband was such well-endowed.

Her mouth engulfed the cock with a warm moisture as she sucked generously. She felt it touch her gag reflex. When she pulled away to take a quick breath, a strand from the tip dribbled and lingered to her lips. Ashe could feel the male organ throb under her touch. She was delighted to know that she was making it behave that way. Just as she was about to return to pleasuring Tryndamere, he violently grabbed her hair. "Ouch! Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise. But he didn't let go. Instead, he pushed her down onto his dick and relished in the choking sounds she made. Tryndamere had always had secret fantasies about forcing _Queen_ Ashe to do whatever he wanted her to. As he thought this, he yanked on her hair.

"Ah!" Ashe cried out again, but muffled for she still had him in her moth. To her, the violence was nothing like she'd ever experienced during sex before and she was really beginning to mix pain with pleasure. Her head bobbed voraciously as she felt her gag gland being touched over and over again. Her hands moved and touched all the places her mouth could not. With a loud yell, Tryndamere came powerfully, loads of white sticky liquid pouring into her mouth. Ashe tasted the slightly sweet cum before she swallowed. As she did, she felt her panties get even wetter.

"Do you like it rough, _Ashe?"_ He growled right beside her ear before forcibly pulling her to her feet. He turned her around, and pushed her against the wall. "Heh, even if you don't, it's gonna happen anyways!" He grabbed one of her wrists so tightly Ashe swore she could feel the bruises beginning to form. He hiked up her skirt to reveal a pair of lacy, see-through, light blue lingerie. "Well, well, well… What do we have here…? Ashe, you naughty girl! Wearing this kind of…" Tryndamere paused and hooked one finger in the strap and pulled it out, letting it snap back into place one second after. She yelped. He smiled wickedly. "Panties." He finished as he tore off the sexy piece of fabric. Her vagina was glistening, completely covered in the clear liquid that revealed just how turned on she was. He ripped off her skirt and her top, discarding the now-useless pieces of fabric to the side. Tryndamere was hard again, for he could come five times in a row without stopping. He always prided himself on that fact.

Her hands were sprawled across the wall, and her eyes: open. They were laced with traces of fear, and excitement. Tryndamere pulled his armor off and revealed his intensely trained body. With both hands, he reached around her back, grabbed her supple breasts, and pressed his chest right up against her slim body. Her vagina was just a few inches away from his aching penis and he wanted a taste so badly, but he had to make her ache too. He began to swing his hips from side to side, moving her with him in a slow, dance-like movement. He felt her push back a little, resting into his thighs. Ashe's wetness touched the tip of his rock-solid penis, and it set him on fire. His hands still moved on her soft breasts, squishing them within his fingers and caressing them with his rough, callused hands. Tryndamere's lips were at her throat, sucking and pulling gently at her heavenly smelling skin. She had been holding back from screaming out in pleasure all this time but it was starting to get too much for her. "Aaaah!" She let out an ear-piercing shriek as he grinded faster, gyrating his hips. "Oh… Freljord! Oh, Tryndameeerreee…." She moaned out his name, stretching it out. He grinned, a sinister smile.

Removing his hands from her two perfect mounds, he pressed even closer to her as he set a hard firmly on the wall, a few millimeters away from hers, which were balled into tight fists. The other hand found her vagina quickly like a heat-seeking missile and guided his penis in before he wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close. He heard her intake sharply, when he entered her for the very first time. It was like music to his ears. He began to thrust in a rather rhythmic action. After only a few strokes, he let go with his arm and using the weight of his body, slammed her into the wall. She yelped in the sudden pain, her hands only barely making it in time to soften the blow a little. His mouth returned to the cook of her neck, but this time, sucking with deadly intent. Her legs were spread wide apart, and it was easy for him to feel her womanhood throbbing around his private bits. He slapped her ass suddenly, sending chills up her spine. It smarted, but in an oddly-pleasurable way. Her orgasm was building at such a rate, she was afraid she'd faint from all the excitement it was causing.

He came first.

His semen poured into her as she joined him in pure orgasmic ecstasy. The two liquids dripped onto the floor as he pulled out of her, desperately wanting to taste more of her. And she wanted him too. Her vagina pulsed powerfully. Ashe whirled around and stared her husband square in the eye. His chest was bare, and his well-defined six pack was the only thing she could focus on. She leaned back into the wall, suddenly glad that she had secretly been working out these past months. He put his hands together and flexed his fingers. Ashe saw his long, sculpted fingers and she imagined what it would feel like to take one of them between her lips to suck and taste. She wondered how it would feel to have them entering her, stretching her out, and making her orgasm again and again.

She grew wet again.

"Heh…" He laughed as he noticed her staring at his abs and his fingers. He himself could not tear his own eyes away from her breasts and her slender, hairless legs. Then he had an idea. Reaching into a nearby bedside table, he fished out a tough-looking, well-worn rope. Grabbing Ashe by the arm, (ouch, she muttered), he led her to the glass window which let moonlight filter into the room. Tryndamere flipped a switch and the room was plunged into darkness, save for the soft moon-beams. He caught her other wrist. Within his grasp and bound the two together. The ropes bit into her skin.

"The fuck?" She yelled but there was nothing that she could do about it because her hands were _literally_ tied. Tryndamere gave her no reply, and raised her thin arms over her head as he tied the remaining ends of the rope to the steel bar that hung there. She squealed slightly, but there was no use. When he was sure she couldn't move, he lifted both her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Her heart raced in anticipation. This was new. So utterly new. "Agh." She murmured a small disagreement. He paid no regard. The outer lips of her core were wet, and smelled oh-so-delightful. His mouth almost watered with the prospect of tasting her in his mouth once again and knowing that she wanted him to do it only made it hotter. He licked her. She trembled. His hands clamped down onto her thighs, holding her in place.

"Do you like that?" He whispered against her warm skin. She, in reply, let out an exciting, erotic moan. He took that as a yes. Tryndamere fit his mouth on her vagina and he sipped deeply, enjoying her thoroughly. She uttered a throaty gargle of some sorts. He stuck out his tongue and traced the letter A. Her core tightened and her legs flexed. He licked an S. Ashe caught on to what he was doing. She began to wish her name was longer. Tryndamere smiled before he furiously tongued an H. Five times. Ashe managed to find a slip in the ropes and her hand slipped out of them. She managed to find his hair and she savagely pulled with surprising strength he didn't even know she had. _Revenge, for earlier. _He didn't cry out in pain even though it hurt an incredibly amount. _For a girl, she's fucking strong._

"Ah ah ah… Bad girl, you really shouldn't slip out from your restraints." Lifting his hands, he, with uncharacteristic gentleness Ashe noted, pulled the rope back around her thin wrists. "I really should punish you… Ashe." She loved it when he whispered her name. But she also wanted him to finish his earlier task and bring her to orgasm, dammit! By the look on his face, he knew exactly what she was thinking and there was no way he was going to do it. "I think… You deserve a spanking." Tryndamere pressed a button that had previously been concealed in a nearby panel. He pressed it and Ashe felt the steel bar move. Chains that she had not noticed before suspended the bar as it turned, facing her towards the open window. Her feet found ledges on the wall and she rested them on them.

Ashe took a sharp intake of breath as she felt his tender hands move across her luscious ass. He kissed it, before pulling back his hand and slapping her, hard. It left an angry red mark. She didn't mutter a single sound, refusing to give him the satisfaction. She reached up and grabbed onto the steel bar, gritting her teeth. So he did it again. The sound of flesh hitting bare flash was loud, and slightly resounded across the room. Both Ashe's ass cheeks were red now but not a single syllable did she utter. Tryndamere grunted in dissatisfaction. He rubbed his hand over the crimson, deciding what he should do next. He pulled her cheeks slightly apart, revealing the virgin entrance to her ass. _Ah… _

She heard him chuckle. _Oh shit. _She thought desperately as she felt his hard-on pressed against her cheek. He slapped her hard with his penis, feeling her twitch. "No, not there…" Ashe finally spoke and she was nearly begging. "Please, Tryndamere." The second she said his name, he felt a ripple of something new run through him. _The fuck. _He looked puzzled and his hands, which were previously gripped tightly onto Ashe's waist, loosened a bit. But as he chased the thought from his mind, Ashe felt him once again positioning himself at her second hole. "It's going to hurt…" She whimpered, forgetting that pain was exactly what Tryndamere wanted to inflict.

"Don't worry, it'll feel better after a while. Though I can't guarantee you'll be walking normally tomorrow…" He smirked. She braced herself. He pushed in. Ashe thanked the Gods that she had given a blowjob prior to this and his penis was still somewhat lubricated. It lessoned the pain. But by just a little.

"Holy shit!" She screamed out as he pounded into her, not caring if she was experiencing pain or not. But somehow, through the blinding sensation that was leaving her breathless, Ashe felt a flicker of pleasure. She didn't want him to stop at all. "Oh…" She moaned out, feeling his dick grow even harder at the sound of her moaning voice. But then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. Tryndamere pulled out quickly and licked the red spots on her ass.

He hit the spinning button and the bar spun again, showing Ashe's full body to him again. Suddenly, she felt rather shy, having him see her hair in a total mess, and her body all wet and sweaty with pleasure. Tryndamere didn't say a word as he untied her smoothly, and she stepped onto ground. Her legs sore, she tripped and fell over, eventually sitting on the ground awkwardly. "Ah, you want to do it on the ground then?" He said with delight. "Fun." Before she could say anything, he had already picked her up and laid her down on a cool mat that had been strewn carelessly on the ground, much like their clothes.

The mat was cold, and Goosebumps raised slightly on her skin. It really was quite large and cushioned, and Ashe didn't feel afraid of Tryndamere at all anymore. She now knew that he had a softer side and it showed quite a lot when he talked to her. And right now, he was showing her pleasure that blew her mind. Tryndamere licked his lips. He got onto his knees and spread her legs wide. Ashe was wet again, her vagina glistening with her juices. Tonight, she just could not get enough. He bent down and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. But he wasn't going to lick her now. Instead, he dropped a succession of sweet little kisses around the inside of her thigh, making her wriggle in anticipation of what was to come. He raised his head and they locked eyes. An unnatural shiver ran through his body but he swept it aside. Tryndamere rubbed her clit, trying to see just how turned on he could make her. She grew even wetter, though it had seemed impossible.

He positioned his penis at the entrance to her core and with a grunt, he pushed in. Almost immediately, she wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her. The room was soon filled with her voice, screaming out for more. "Oh, Tryndamere! Haah!" She couldn't control a single damn thing she was saying. She orgasmed powerfully seconds later. He also came inside her, and she felt his hot seed spilling. Ashe let out a throaty moan. Tryndamere pulled out and grabbed her, pulling her away as he lay in her place. His _again _fully erect penis was shooting up, waiting for her. Then she realized what he wanted her to do.

Ashe flipped her hair to the side as she slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling his monster of a penis stretch and fill her completely. A loud, gruff moan escaped Tryndamere's mouth, one he had been trying to keep back all night. The sound was foreign to her, and it excited her. Ashe slid herself up and down his length. She was getting used to this now, and she furiously increased her pace as he tightened the hands he had on her waist. He thrusted his hips along to her rhythm, matching her step for step, thrust for thrust. She came first. It was an intense orgasm, but he didn't stop. He could feel her vagina throbbing on his bits and it only made it feel better. Now, judging by the sounds she was making, he realized he had probably found her G-stop. Ashe's moans turned into shrieks of pleasure and her voice rose higher and higher as she moved faster and faster and…

They came together, in one moment of pure ecstasy. She collapsed onto him, and they both clutched each other like lovers. She was drenched in sweat and her fair hair fell all over her face but he didn't care. She looked so sexy, so beautiful, that having her so many times already wasn't enough. He wanted more. "Can you go again?" He asked, looking into her steel eyes. She gave him a small smile, and a nod before she turned around, sticking her vagina in his face. He grasped the tender meat of her juicy bottom, and he spread the cheeks apart from each other. Ashe cried out loudly as he speared her with his tongue. "Do you like that?" He whispered sensually. She almost forgot, through all the blinding pleasure that was erasing all her thoughts, that she was supposed to give him incredible sensations too. She wanted to make her touch cemented firmly into his thoughts.

Opening her moth as wide as she could, Ashe sucked gently on the head of his manhood. She felt him squirm just a little bit underneath her and involuntarily, she cracked a small smile. His licks grew increasingly erratic as she breathed hot air onto the small hole located on the tip of his penis. Tryndamere moaned, emitting a hoarse sound from his throat. _God, that is so hot. _Ashe blushed. She ran her tongue smoothly along the vein-covered sides of his length, as she lightly stroked his scrotum with the hand that wasn't at the base of his penis. She found it hard to keep concentrating on pleasing him because oh Freljord, was he skilled with his tongue!

"How are you so good with… urg…" she paused to let out a sexual moan, "your tongue?" He smirked as he sucked, drinking her juices.

"Well," he started in-between licks, "I came upon what the minions call a pudding cup. And I had nothing to eat it with so I had to improvise." Ashe snorted. So that was his big secret. _Pudding._

Ashe felt the place between her legs grow increasingly hot. She could tell this was going to be an incredible orgasm. "Haah…" She panted. "Faster, oh, please, faster!" Tryndamere loved the sound of her begging. With a grunt, he moved his tongue at break-neck speed as he felt her vagina tighten and release. The pressure was building, and rising. All they could feel was pleasure and pleasure was all there was. He began to rub her clit from side to side with such ferocity that she released his penis several times just to scream out his name in mirth. And then, there it was, the one glorious moment: the release. Cum spilled out of her like a tipped class of liquid. He drank it eagerly, tasting her. Then he moved her off.

Ashe shot him a look of confusion. He cracked his signature cocky grin. She stood facing him, buck naked and looking so pretty. Tryndamere grabbed her wrists and spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she could hardly believe it, was he creating an intimate moment between them? But her happiness was soon short-lived, for he moved his arms away from her body a mere second later, and pushed her sharply on the back. She bent down automatically, the hands on her waist keeping her from collapsing completely. "Tryndamere!" She protested as her hands touched the floor. At least it wasn't carpet, and didn't burn.

He snickered as he pulled on her hair, and with his right hand, gripped her waist firmly. He was about to push into her when he realized he had forgotten something. "Stay."" He commanded as he patted her firmly on the back. She didn't dare look at what he was doing as he pulled away from her body, but she could hear the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Soon enough, his hands were around her again, pulling her up. She felt his warm skin against hers and for some reason, she felt sent strange little bolts of excitement shoot through her. She felt something placed upon her head. Ashe reached up and felt something furry and long on her head. _Wha…_ Then she realized what they were.

"Bunny ears?!" She exclaimed as she turned around to face him. He nodded, then handed her some black clothing. "What's this?" He didn't give her an answer; he only stared at her with his lips pursed.

"Do you want me to put this on?"

Silence.

Ashe grumbled under her breath as she tried to find the opening of the… dress. It was silky smooth to the touch. She slipped it on easily, and it fit her perfectly, as if Tryndamere had it made just for her. There were leggings too, ones that reached up to the middle of her thigh and they were full lace with fishnet. _Oh my god…_ She considered not putting them on but he growled as if he knew what she was thinking. She pulled them on quickly and straightened up just as Tryndamere hit the lights.

The bright orange glow bathed the room, as Ashe stood before him in all her beauty. Her white locks framed her pretty face as she looked shyly at the ground. Her rather well-shaped breasts were pushed up by the small piece of clothing. The bunny ears on her head made her look so sexy, Tryndamere could barely resist. He grabbed her and whirled her around, into the same position that he had had her before. The piece of lingerie was backless. His hands reached into the piece of fabric and clutched her stomach as she moaned. He pulled out his right hand and stroked her back. His penis was painfully erect at this point, and he just couldn't hold off any longer. Tryndamere pumped his penis into her, feeling the silk underneath his fingers. Her screams grew in volume as her palms pressed into the ground.

"Oh, oh my, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Her mouth emitted sounds of its own accord as she gasped for breath between screams. He mercilessly plunged himself deep inside her, burying himself up to his scrotum. The ears on her head swung back and forth as her whole body moved to his rhythm. His body slapped against hers and the friction between the two was growing hotter and hotter. Ashe couldn't take it anymore and she came powerfully; but Tryndamere wasn't done. "Stop, oh, oh please…" She begged him as her swollen vagina could barely withstand so much sexual activity in such a short period of time but he didn't listen to her. In fact, her begging only made him accelerate and more aroused. "Tryndamere…" She groaned out. The cold marble was now becoming warm and her hands felt as they were being scrubbed raw as she moved erratically under his powerful control.

For the final time of the night, Ashe orgasmed forcefully onto his monstrous manhood, coating it with transparent liquid. He smirked once again as he pulled out of her, and slapped her ass. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it."

"Yeah… It was…" Ashe blushed as she turned around to face him. In the light, he really did look quite handsome and she found herself rather attracted to him. She reached up and boldly planted a kiss onto his mouth.

And he didn't pull away.

* * *

Heehee. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review if you did. I'll start writing Ahri again... hopefully.

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
